


Not Sick

by Laureesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureesa/pseuds/Laureesa
Summary: The tickle in his throat and the throbbing in his head are just from a lack of sleep. He's not sick, he isn't. Right?Or...Virgil refuses to admit that he's sick, but Logan just won't accept that.
Relationships: Virgil/Logan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sanders Sides fanfiction, so reviews would be appreciated!

Virgil walked down the halls of dream headquarters sighing.

He felt like crap, he woke up with his stomach tying itself in knots, his head was throbbing, and every muscle in his body ached. 

"I'm not sick." He mumbled. 

He couldn't be sick, Thomas' newest video was to be filmed today, and Thomas had told Virgil that he needed his help with this one. 

Once again, he sighed.

As he walked to the kitchen, he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was in there. When he saw no one was, he quickly moved to the medicine cabinet and looked for some ibuprofen. He took two and downed them quickly, hoping to at least dull the pain in his head and stomach. 

Just as he finished, Logan walked in.

"Salutations Virgil, you've slept well I hope?" 

He faced Virgil with a questioning, almost concerned look on his face.

"Yep, just peachy and you?" 

Logan observed Virgil's features, taking in that not only was he paler than usual but he was wincing slightly, indicating that he was in pain. 

As Logan scanned his eyes over Virgil, he didn't fail to notice the slight flush to his cheeks. He was sick, he had to be.

"My rest was adequate. But are you feeling alright Virgil?" 

Usually Virgil was a pretty good liar, but today he was sick, and tired, and cold, and just wanted to go to bed. 

"Fine." 

He started to walk out but Logan caught him by the arm.

Virgil turned around and glared. "What?" 

He snapped, a little harsher than intended.   
But he was annoyed. Why couldn't Logan just allow him to go back to his room, and go to bed.

He wanted to sleep.

"Virgil you are clearly not well, your complexion is awful, your attitude is worse than usual, and you look dead on your feet." 

Logan was trying to be considerate and look out for him, Virgil knew that. But they had a video, he couldn't let the others know he was sick. 

"Lo, I'm fine really, just tired."

"No, you're sick. Please Virgil, I love you and just want to help you. Why won't you allow me to do so?"

"I'm not sick..."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I'm not! Why can't you just let me go to my room, Logan? Jeez!"

"Because you are clearly unwell and whether you like it or not I'm taking care of you!"

His tone left no room for argument, Virgil gave up. 

He sighed, "Fine."

Logan let go, as he did the world swayed dangerously before Virgil's eyes. He brought a hand to his head, holding it there, hoping the swaying would stop.

Logan noticed his discomfort and was immediately concerned.

"Virgil?"

Virgil looked up at Logan, he took a step forwards to get to him, but all of a sudden the world was titling and he briefly remembered hearing Logan call his name before he blacked out.

Logan stared at the heap on the floor for a second, before immediately running towards him.

He flipped Virgil over to see him breathing heavily, his cheeks even redder than they were before, and his forehead breaking out in a cold sweat.

He quickly ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the thermometer, he rushed back to Virgil and stuck the thermometer under his arm. It beeped and Logan snatched it out from under Virgil's arm.

"39.9 degrees Celsius, oh god Virge, why didn't you just accept my help?"

He scooped Virgil up and moved him to the couch, covering him in a blanket. He the proceeded to get a bucket and fill it with cold water, and grabbed a cloth from the cupboard. He moved back over to Virgil who was now shivering, and whimpering quietly as he slept. Logan wet the cloth, wrung out the extra water, folded it and placed it on Virgil's forehead.

He sat there for awhile just watching him, making sure he was sleeping peacefully.

Logan then got up and moved to the kitchen, he made some toast, pumpkin soup, and grabbed a glass of water and medicine.   
He placed it all on a tray, and proceeded to carry it to the living room, he then placed it down on the table and sat there waiting for Virgil to wake up.

The first thing Virgil noticed is that he was warmer, he wasn't cold and miserable as he was earlier, but instead he was warm and in considerably less pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, his hand came up and tugged at the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Virgil? You awake?"

He looked to the side and saw Logan looking incredibly worried.

He opened his mouth to speak but found his throat to be incredibly dry, preventing any noise from coming out.

Seeming to notice his discomfort, Logan reached to the side and held out two tablets and a glass of water.

Virgil took them greatfully and swallowed the tablets with the water.

"Thanks." 

His voice cracked and came out quieter than he had expected.

"What happened? Why am I on the couch?"

"You collapsed, I brought you to the couch and proceeded to take care of you."

"Oh, thanks again then."

"You really scared me you know." Logan barely whispered.

"Lo, I'm really, really sorry. It's just, I finally have a video where I can help Thomas and then I had to go and get sick, and I knew if any of you found out you'd make me skip the video, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, easy love, deep breaths, calm down." Logan instructed, and soon Virgil obeyed.

"I understand that you were worried, but that does not mean that you are allowed to neglect your health. I could've helped you, and I'm sure Thomas would have postponed the video if you had just told him you were sick."

"I know, it was stupid of me."

Logan offered Virgil a sympathetic smile, which surprisingly, was returned.

"How about this? I'll tell Thomas and the others that you're sick and that we have to postpone the video, then I can come back here and we can watch a movie together. Sound good?"

Virgil's face brightened into a large grin.

"Definitely, but I wanna watch Moana, okay?"

"Sure thing, Love." Logan chuckled as he kissed Virgil on the nose.

He chuckled again as Virgil flushed bright red.

He proceeded to walk out and head outside of the mind space to talk to Thomas.

He explained about how Virgil was sick, what happened, and how sick he was all while assuring Patton, that Virgil was okay and he could handle it on his own. 

They were all fine with postponing the video, so Logan thanked them and headed back to mind space. 

When he got up there he saw Virgil fiddling around with his hoodie strings.  
He wordlessly set up the TV and then placed himself on the couch next to his lover.   
Virgil smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course." Virgil replied and Logan started the movie.

An hour later, Virgil was asleep, his head on Logan's chest and arms around his waist. He had his face buried in the crook of Logan's neck.

Logan smiled, his beautiful Virgil, there in his arms, sleeping. To Logan there was no better sight in the world. He was perfectly content just holding him there, in his arms and watching the rise and fall of his chest.

He fell asleep holding Virgil just like that.

Virgil woke up around an hour later, he looked up at Logan and love swelled in his chest. He didn't want to move, ever. If he had to sit there in Logan's arms for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind.

He sighed, once again but this time it was a happy sigh, he fell asleep again with thoughts of Logan filling his mind.

This was all he needed.

Neither of them cared the next day when Logan woke up with a fever. They were both perfectly happy to lie on the couch together watching movies all day, and that's exactly what they did. 

They fell asleep hugging each other with happy smiles on their faces.

Which is exactly how Patton found them the next day.


End file.
